Fate
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Olivia is doing some spring cleaning when Elliot comes to her apartment and finds out she has a tattoo. But what happens when the tattoo means something more? EOness. Just a short postFault one shot.


**A/N: So I can already tell you that this is a one-shot and a post Fault fic. I was watching The Nanny before I went shopping and it was the episode where Max finds out that Fran has a tattoo. So I put it in here. Olivia has a tattoo and Elliot becomes curious…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

FATE

It was a Saturday afternoon. Everyone loves Saturdays. Well everyone except for Olivia. Sure she loves the whole no work deal but it's one of those times where she spends the whole day cleaning her apartment. She has been kind of busy in the past weeks working with cases so her apartment looked like a hell hole.

She found things varying from her old high school year book to some of Elliot's clothing. He had slept over one night on the couch after they stayed up going over files from their most recent case. She called him and he was going to be here soon to pick them up. Olivia was reaching up in the attic space when she heard the knock at the door.

"Come in" She yelled. Elliot opened the door and looked around trying to spot Olivia. He quietly shut the door and almost choked on the smell that entered his nostrils. It smelled like bleach and Windex.

"Where are you?" He screamed. He walked into her bedroom and saw she wasn't in there. He also took this time to peek around a little.

"In the hallway." She replied while setting down a box in the roomy attic. He walked over to the large latter that was placed under the door to the attic. Olivia's head was inside the attic while much of her bottom half was still hanging down from the door.

"Why are you up in the attic? I thought you were cleaning your apartment." He asked her suspiciously.

"I had to put some stuff up here but it's a little packed so I am having a little trouble..." While she was talking Elliot noticed that her shirt went up a little every time she reached farther into the attic. That's when he saw it, the tattoo.

He remembered a conversation they had a few years back, about his tattoos. Where he got them and why and what each one meant. When he asked her if she had any she just said no and she changed the subject quickly but now he saw the truth. It was a heart. The weird thing was that he had the same one. It is called the lost soul. Only two people in the whole country have that same tattoo in hopes they will meet one day and become soul mates.

Elliot always thought that it was a bunch of BS but got it when he was a teenager. Olivia on the other hand got it because she was drinking with some of her friends in high school and passed by the tattoo parlor. Slowly but surely he started to believe in this old tattoo tradition.

He, in the past years had learned that he had feelings for Olivia, strong feelings. Of course he could never act on them. Not because of his job or his family but because he was scared that she did not feel the same way. Little did he know that she was scared of the exact same thing. As she was coming down from the latter, he saw the cloud of dust that followed her from the attic.

"Wow, Liv. When was the last time you were up there?" He asked waving his hand across his face in an effort to not breathe in the clouds of dust.

"The last time we got a weekend off." She said simply and walked out into the living room.

Elliot was still curious on why she didn't tell him about the tattoo and was far from forgetting about it. Maybe he would snoop around and do some detective work…

Out of the blue Elliot asked "I am planning on getting a new tattoo. Do you know one that might be good to get, one that is interesting?" He studied her facial expression and she looked shocked that he would ask her out of all people.

"Uh…why would you ask me? I have never had one before." She stated. She looked at him and he drew his focus toward her backside and that's when she knew that he saw it.

"Ok so I have one what's the big…" Before she was done with her sentence he started to take his shirt off. Close to his left shoulder blade was the other half of the heart.

She stared in utter shock. He had never told her about that one before. If he had she would have believed in this tradition a long time ago and not just at that moment.

"Wow." Was all she was able to choke out. Her feelings had been mixed lately. She cares for Elliot as more than just a partner and a lot more than just a friend, but now she is freaked out. Now they were both left with the question, coincidence or fate? They just stood there, like two lost puppies. He knew what he had to do now, he had to tell her.

"Liv, I know that we haven't been very close lately friend wise. I have been acting like a big jerk because of the whole Gitano case. I know we talked and everything was supposed to be better but I still have one thing on my mind. What if I hadn't gone for you?" He took one step closer and put his hand in hers.

"What if you needed me and I didn't come? If you had died…I would have lost everything. I would have lost hope, faith, and…" He paused for a moment and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes "true love. I love you Olivia." He finished.

She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She knew she could finally stop wondering what it would be like to have Elliot love her and actually live it. A tear made its way down her cheek but it was not from sadness, it was from joy.

"I love you too, El. I couldn't bare a day without you. You're my world." She smiled as Elliot placed both of his hands on her waist and leaned in for their first kiss. It was passionate, deep, and meaningful and as the seconds went by they fell in love even more. Their question was finally answered, it was indeed fate.

Finished

**A/N: OK you don't have to tell me this sucked. I already know that much. I was bored while my Dad helped my little sister get her supplies for school so I thought this up. Grammar and I don't mix. Plz R&R**


End file.
